bakuganrandomtalkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Pyrusbrawler900
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Random Talk Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog comment:DarkusAlpha/King of the Hill/@comment-Helixdrago900-20110411110430 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Airzel-of-haos (Talk) 11:04, April 11, 2011 U didn't put MY HILL on EVERYONE of your comment. Thus, you failed. My Bakguan gang will ... GIVE YOU ICE CREAM Because I'm that nice of a person ... ... ... ... NOT!!! :DD 03:44, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Now what HD900? Nvm. I did check it.. WHAT!? NOTHING SPECIAL ABOUT IT?! My Bakguan gang will ... GIVE YOU ICE CREAM Because I'm that nice of a person ... ... ... ... NOT!!! :DD 04:02, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Look who's talking. You fsiled in five ways. #You use Drago, who is fsil. #You make a new section EVERY GODAM TIME for Winx's TP. #You didn't put "My hill". #You don't even put a SIG. #You just plain fsil. ''Revenge is but a pair of claws [[User Blog:Bendo14|hungry for your loss.]] 04:03, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Blog Deletion An article stating what you said already exists under DM84 (or DM's?) user page. By that, I saw no reason for another blog of the same thing to exist. --Failure is not an Option 21:01, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Or ... Or maybe not. How do you know that we're planning to let you back in? Because as far as I'm concerned, you're not. You've been here long enough; I infer that you should know the policies, also because I'm pretty sure it's very obvious what you did, which would be Harassment. Frankly, I'm tired of you constantly harassing, disparaging, and mocking other users, whether you mean it or not. Also with the incident about the chat, did you HONESTLY believe that we're going to let you off the hook for that? Did you REALLY think that you could get away with it? If you did, you certainly went to the wrong Wiki. Not to say that you were the only one blocked; I think Pyrusmaster and Striker also served some kick/block time as well. --Ti accorgi delle voci senza voce?[[User talk:DinoQueen13| ''Are you aware of that]][[User blog:DinoQueen13| which has no voice?]] 02:05, August 26, 2011 (UTC) :Well, the same exact thing as yours; if they obviously misbehaved by threatening/being mean/insulting, then it should be extremely obvious what they did wrong. If they somehow DON'T know, then, well, sucks to be them. Also, that's what the block reason is for (for normal blocks); I usually say the reason why they got blocked, unless I'm seriously ticked off and already gave warnings, which they ignored, during with I will just say 'Bye bye'. As for kicks, we CAN'T input reasons, and we usually give warnings. Therefore, again, there is no reason for the person to not know why they were blocked or kicked. --Ti accorgi delle voci senza voce?[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Are you aware of that]][[User blog:DinoQueen13| which has no voice?]] 21:48, August 31, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh, and P.S. You can't quite pwn someone if you didn't actually do anything to pwn the other. --Ti accorgi delle voci senza voce?[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Are you aware of that]][[User blog:DinoQueen13| which has no voice?]] 21:49, August 31, 2011 (UTC) As if we're gonna use it. :P Friendship ain't Magic... It's Science! 01:21, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey, wanna battle on the IRC? Other might tear us apart... But, we will live and die as a family! 23:28, September 10, 2011 (UTC) For realz, I don't even know. We could brawl now or whenever you're on. :/ Other might tear us apart... But, we will live and die as a family! 01:27, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I'm ready to brawl.. Other might tear us apart... But, we will live and die as a family! 23:13, September 17, 2011 (UTC) k. Do not cuss. Friendship ain't Magic... It's Science! 22:58, September 22, 2011 (UTC) OK. I'm ready to brawl. Other might tear us apart... But, we will live and die as a family! 03:26, September 25, 2011 (UTC) #Y U NO LEAVE NAME OR SIG? #It's on the regular wiki. :::- After your worthless life is through, I will remember how you scream. 00:28, December 5, 2011 (UTC)